A coupling is used to connect two tubes to each other. In connecting, an end of each tube is inserted in the coupling. After the insertion, the coupling is caulked (swaged). Thereby, two tubes are connected via the coupling.
The coupling which is to be swaged by moving a ring-shaped member along the axial direction is known. Such a coupling includes a circular cylindrical sleeve (a first member), and a swage ring (a second member). A tapered portion is formed at an end portion of the sleeve. In the tapered portion, the outer diameter of the sleeve becomes smaller closer to the distal end. The swage ring is arranged coaxially with the sleeve. In connecting tubes, firstly, an end of each tube is inserted in the sleeve. Next, the swage ring is moved with respect to the sleeve along the axial direction. More specifically, the swage ring is relatively moved such that the tapered portion passes through the swage ring. Thereby, the sleeve is compressed at the tapered portion, and the tube is swaged.
In relation to the above, Patent Literature 1 (JP H09-501224 A) discloses an attachment component which is to be attached to the tube by swaging. This attachment component includes a circular cylindrical sleeve. The sleeve has a tapered outer surface, and an inner surface for receiving the tube. When the swaging ring engages the outer surface of the sleeve and the ring moves in a forward direction along the axis with respect to the sleeve, the ring applies a radial force to the sleeve and the sleeve is swaged.
On the other hand, in swaging the coupling, a swage apparatus is used. Relatedly, in Patent Literature 2 (JP H02-182329 A), a swaging tool is disclosed. This swaging tool includes a first die, a second die that is movable toward the first die, a head for holding the first die with respect to the second die during swaging, and a cylinder for supporting the second die which has a means for moving the second die toward the first die.
Moreover, in Patent Literature 3 (Japan Patent No. 2,875,889), the swage tool is disclosed. This swage tool includes a housing, a piston movable in the axial direction with respect to the housing, a first engaging member fixed on the housing and restricting a movement of one of the ring or the sleeve along the axial direction, and a second engaging member coupled to the piston so as to move with the piston and which moves the other of the ring or the sleeve along the axial direction toward the first engaging member.
Furthermore, in Patent Literature 4 (JP H10-511897 A), an axial swage tool having a stabilizing pin is disclosed.